Love at the First Sight
by princess nanachan
Summary: Homin. One Shot. An easy romance story. Author lagi males bikin summary. If you dislike this couple, this story, and author, don't you even dare to view my story! And if you read my story, leave a footprints of yours with your review!


**Love at the First Sight**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**Park Chung Jae**

**An Easy Romance story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hey Changmin, kamu jadi manager tim akustik ya? Hanya untuk sementara kok.. " ucap seniorku di kampus

" Aku? Kenapa aku hyung? "

" kenapa? Keberatan? "

" yaa.. bukannya begitu.. hanya.. aku kan tidak kenal dengan anak- anak akustiknya.. " jawabku ragu. Pada kenyataannya, aku memang kurang bergaul, apalagi dengan anak- anak akustik. Aku memang penikmat musik, tapi bukan berarti aku harus berkecimpung di dunia musik juga. " ... lagipula, kenapa tidak hyung saja yang menjadi manager tim akustik? "

" aku bukannya tidak mau menjadi manager tim akustik, hanya saja 2 bulan lagi akan ada lomba akustik antar kampus.. kamu kan tahu sendiri, selain mengurusi tim akustik kampus, aku juga harus perform di cafe tempatku bekerja.. jadi aku tidak akan sempat mengurusi latihan anak- anak akustik"

Apa yang dikatakan seniorku ada benarnya. Pertama kali aku kenal dengannya adalah saat aku dan teman- temanku pergi ke cafe tempat ia biasanya perform.

Seniorku ini, Park Chung Jae, memang pandai sekali bermain musik. Ia menguasai semua alat musik, terutama alat musik akustik. Itu sebabnya ia terpilih sebagai ketua tim akustik di kampusku. Kemahirannya dalam hal musik sudah tidak diragukan lagi di seluruh kampus, bahkan di seluruh kota Seoul. Tak jarang pula ia diundang tampil di berbagai acara di televisi. Setiap kali ia memulai permainan musiknya, aku pun selalu terpana melihatnya. Karena itulah, aku sering mampir ke cafe tempat ia bekerja, hanya untuk melihat ia perform. Aku rasa, aku benar- benar sudah menjadi fans seniorku yang satu ini.

Merasa sering diperhatikan, akhirnya Chung Jae menghampiriku dan kami pun akhirnya berkenalan. Dan sebuah hal yang sangat kebetulan ketika aku mengetahui bahwa ia senior 2 tahun lebih tua yang satu jurusan denganku. Aku senang bukan main. Karena kupikir, aku akan sering bertemu dengannya.

Namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Chung Jae sangat sibuk hingga jarang masuk kuliah.

" Bagaimana Changmin? " pertanyaan Chung Jae membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Lalu, apa hyung ikut lomba itu juga nanti? "

" Tentu saja! Hanya... hehehee.. " ia menyengir lebar " ... sepertinya aku hanya akan ikut pas lombanya saja.. bukannya aku sok jago atau tidak mau latihan, tapi kau tahu kan... aku... sibuk"

" Baiklah baiklah... aku tidak keberatan menjadi manager tim akustik.. " aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya bersikap baik pada Chung Jae. Lagipula, pada akhirnya Chung Jae akan mengikuti lomba dengan tim akustik kampus. Jadi ini kesempatan untukku supaya aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

" Yeaah Changmin! Terima kasih banyak! Gomawo... " tiba- tiba saja Chung Jae memelukku dan membuatku senang bukan main.

" ya sama-sama hyung.. "

" kalau begitu, ini! " Chung Jae memberiku daftar nama dengan nomor ponsel masing- masing " ... maaf sekali Changmin, aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan mereka secara langsung padamu karena aku harus pergi sekarang.. Jadi ini, kamu coba hubungi saja mereka yaa.. Kamu bicarakan jadwal latihannya bersama mereka.. dan yang pertama kali harus kamu hubungi yang namanya di daftar paling atas.. " Chung Jae menunjuk satu nama di deretan nama paling atas pada kertas yang kupegang. " ... dia wakil ketua tim akustik, posisinya di band sebagai vokalis, biasanya dia yang mengurusi jadwal latihan dan dia juga yang menggantikanku mengurusi anak – anak akustik. Jadi menurutku, kamu hubungi dan temui dia dulu.. Oke? "

Aku mengangguk- angguk mengerti.

" Kalau ada perlu apa- apa, atau mau tanya sesuatu, hubungi aku saja. "

" baik hyung.." jawabku sambil tersenyum senang. "_Tentu saja aku akan sering- sering menghubungimu hyung" _gumamku dalam hati

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Changmin.. "

Dengan melambai singkat padaku, ia berlalu dengan langkah yang terburu- buru. Benar- benar mencerminkan orang yang sibuk sekali.

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang saatnya bekerja. Aku akan menghubungi teman Chung Jae. Siapa tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi menarik tentang Chung Jae. Kekeke—" _aku terkekeh dalam hati.

Kulihat daftar nama yang diberikan Chung Jae padaku. Sebuah nama di deretan daftar nama paling atas, Jung Yunho.

Kutekan nomor di ponselku untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bernama Jung Yunho.

"_Halo.."_

**Deg!**

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat mendengar suara di seberang telepon. Mungkin, karena suaranya yang rendah dan merdu di telinga.

" halo.. hmm.. aku Changmin.. aku ditunjuk Chung Jae hyung untuk menjadi tim akustik.. bolehkah.. aku bertemu dan bicara langsung? " tanyaku gugup

_" baiklah.. temui aku jam 12 siang nanti.. "_

" hmm dimana? "

"_ di kantin.. "_

" baiklah.. kalau begitu nanti aku hubungi kembali.. "

.

.

Aku melirik arloji di tanganku. Sudah pukul 12.15. Gawat.

Aku mulai gelisah dalam dudukku. Semua yang disampaikan profesor di depan kelasku sudah tidak dapat aku cerna sama sekali.

_" Bagaimana ini? Aku telat! Aku janji bertemu dengan Jung Yunho pukul 12. Duuhh.. kenapa profesor yang satu betah sekali sih.. Kenapa kuliah ini tidak kunjung selesai!" batinku dalam hati._

Ponselku bergetar.

_Jung Yunho Calling.._

Aku semakin gelisah saja sekarang. _ Bagaimana ini? Ini rencana pertemuan pertama kami? Kalau ia marah bagaimana? Kalau ia mengadu pada Chung Jae, aku tidak bekerja dengan baik bagaimana?_

Kulihat lagi layar ponselku.

Berkali- kali Jung yunho berusaha meneleponku, tapi tidak aku angkat.

Kulirik arlojiku. Pukul 12.35. Sang profesor sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda- tanda untuk mengakhiri kuliah ini. Padahal seharusnya, kuliah ini selesai pukul 12.00. Tapi memang dasar kelakuan aneh profesor yang satu ini, ia suka sekali menambah- nambah waktu kuliah yang benar- benar membuat semua anak di kelasku suntuk tak karuan.

Dan tepat pukul 13.00, akhirnya kuliah benar- benar diselesaikan, mengingat kelas yang saat ini aku pakai kuliah harus dipakai kuliah oleh anak- anak jurusan lain.

Begitu aku berhasil keluar kelas, aku mencoba menghubungi Jung Yunho kembali.

_" halo.. "_

" halo Jung Yunho-ssi, maaf sekali aku baru benar- benar selesai kuliah sekarang.. "

_" Yah! Jangan main-main dengan waktuku! Aku sengaja menunggumu di kantin! " _ia memotong perkataanku dan membentak kesal.

" maaf... sekali lagi maaf sekali.. aku sedang menuju kantin sekarang... " jawabku terengah- engah sambil setengah berlari menuju kantin.

_" Yah! Untuk apa kamu ke kantin? Aku di kelas sekarang! "_

Langkahku terhenti seketika, tepat saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di lantai ruang kantin.

" Apa? "

_" Aku di kelas! Cepat kesini! Aku di ruang k.104 .. "_

" Baik.. "

Aku menghela nafas dan kemudian kembali setengah berlari menuju kelas yang dimaksud. Kelas itu jauh sekali dari kantin karena memang letak yang berlawanan arah dengan kantin. Dan malah searah dengan kelas kuliahku tadi.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang k.104, aku melihat pintunya sudah terutup rapat tanda kuliah sudah dimulai.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

_Bagaimana ini? Kelasnya sudah dimulai. Apa aku harus menunggunya hingga keluar kelas? Atau aku harus menghubunginya lagi sekarang?_

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mondar- mandir di depan ruang kelas itu. Hingga akhirnya ponselku bergetar.

Ada pesan masuk. Dari Jung Yunho.

_Dimana sekarang?_

Dengan cepat aku menekan tombol dial akhirnya.

_" halo.. "_

" halo... Jung Yunho-ssi, aku sudah di depan ruang k.104.. "

_" baik, aku akan keluar.. "_

Aku menunggu penuh antisipasi akan seperti apa orang yang ingin kutemui ini. Hingga akhirnya dari dalam pintu keluarlah sesosok pria.

**Deg!**

Pria itu berkulit agak gelap mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru yang digulung dibagian bawah. Kulitnya terlihat seksi dipadu dengan kaos dalam berwarna putih dilapisi kemeja lengan panjang tergulung asal berwarna putih yang sengaja tidak dikancing.

" kamu Changmin? " tanyanya saat mata kami bertubrukan.

" Iya.." Ia berjalan menghampiriku sekarang. Bisa kuteliti, tingginya hampir sama denganku.

" Aku Jung Yunho.. panggil saja Yunho.. " ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum hangat

" Changmin.. " aku meraih tangannya. Entah kenapa, seperti ada sengatan listrik saat aku menyentuhnya. Jantungku pun berdetak semakin menggila. Segera saja kulepaskan tanganku darinya.

" Changmin? " ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahku " ... hey, kenapa? " tanyanya bingung. Tanpa sadar aku memang menatapnya lama. Seperti terhipnotis akan ketampanannya. Ya benar, ia tampan sekali.

" Ah tidak apa- apa.. " aku menunduk malu

_" Apa- apaan ini? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini? Dulu, saat berkenalan dengan Chung Jae hyung tidak seperti ini rasanya.." _batinku dalam hati

" So, Changmin? Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan denganku? "

" Maaf Yunho hyung.. tapi sebelumnya, apa aku mengganggumu? Kamu kan sedang ada kuliah sekarang.. "

" Ah.. itu tidak jadi masalah.. Aku kenal baik dengan dosennya.. Lagipula, siapa yang mau mengusir anak pemilik yayasan kampus ini, eoh? " kali ini ia tersenyum dengan sedikit terlihat seperti menyeringai.

Aku pun segera menjelaskan maksud dan tujuanku bertemu dengannya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu.. nanti pukul 5 sore kamu ikut aku.. "

" Kemana? "

" Kemana? Ya sudah jelas untuk latihan!.. Sekalian aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan anak- anak akustik yang lain, _arra_? " ia mengacak- acak lembut rambutku " .. aku masuk kelas dulu.. nanti aku hubungi.. Dan ingat, ANGKAT TELPON DARIKU! " ia tersenyum hangat sebelum akhirnya berlalu dan memasuki ruang kelasnya kembali.

Sedangkan aku,

hanya mematung melihat sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan.

Aku memegang dada kiriku. Jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Seperti antusias sekali bertemu orang yang baru saja aku lihat.

Apa ini yang dinamakan, _Love at First Sight_?

_"Tidak mungkin!"_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. _"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria!"_

.

.

* * *

_*Yunho POV_

Ponselku berdering. Membuat seluruh kelas melihat ke arahku sekarang.

" halo.. " aku menjawab telepon dengan tidak sabar.

_" halo... Jung Yunho-ssi, aku sudah di depan ruang k.104.. " _suara di seberang telepon sedikit terengah- engah.

" baik, aku akan keluar.. " Kututup dengan cepat sambungan telepon itu. Aku tidak sabar ingin memaki anak itu. Ia belum tahu siapa aku. Berani- beraninya ia mengerjaiku dengan membuatku menunggunya lama di kantin tadi.

Dengan langkah yang kubuat serileks mungkin, aku membuka pintu dan menemukan sesosok pria dengan tubuh yang semampai dengan kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus skinny jeans cokelat. Entah karena pantulan kaosnya yang berwarna merah, atau karena pipinya tengah merona saat ini.

_Manis sekali wajahnya._

" kamu Changmin? " tanyaku saat mata kami bertubrukan. Matanya itu, bulat dan indah sekali.

**Deg!**

Kurasakan aliran darahku berdesir hebat dan denyut nadiku menggila.

" Iya.." jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut. Aku menghampirinya.

_Ya Tuhaan, kenapa wajahnya semanis ini? Membuatku tidak bisa marah padanya saja._

" Aku Jung Yunho.. panggil saja Yunho.. " aku mengulurkan tangan

" Changmin.. " ia meraih tanganku. Dan tiba- tiba saja wajah putihnya bersemu merah muda dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus ke arahku.

" Changmin? " aku mengibaskan tanganku " ... hey, kenapa? "

" Ah tidak apa- apa.. " ia menunduk.

_Apa ia sedang malu sekarang? Tapi kenapa? Lucu sekali anak ini. Benar- benar membuatku gemas._

" So, Changmin? Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan denganku? " aku berusaha menetralkan keadaan.

" Maaf Yunho hyung.. tapi sebelumnya, apa aku mengganggumu? Kamu kan sedang ada kuliah sekarang.. "

" Ah.. itu tidak jadi masalah.. Aku kenal baik dengan dosennya.. Lagipula, siapa yang mau mengusir anak pemilik yayasan kampus ini, eoh? " aku berusaha menyombongkan diriku di depannya.

Dengan cepat ia menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu.. nanti pukul 5 sore kamu ikut aku.. "

" Kemana? " kedua alis tebalnya bertaut.

_"Lucu sekali ekspresinya saat bingung_" aku terkekeh dalam hati

" Kemana? Ya sudah jelas untuk latihan!.. Sekalian aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan anak- anak akustik yang lain, _arra_? " aku mengacak- acak rambut cokelatnya " .. aku masuk kelas dulu.. nanti aku hubungi.. Dan ingat, ANGKAT TELPON DARIKU! "

Aku pun segera memasuki kelas.

Dan sesampainya di kursiku, aku memegang dada kiriku.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Pikiranku tak lepas dari anak itu. Changmin.

Apa aku mengalami... _Love at First Sight_?

_"Tidak mungkin!"_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. _"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria!"_

_*Yunho POV end_

* * *

Aku sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan saat kurasakan ada yang bergetar dari dalam tasku. Kulirik arlojiku. Pukul 17.00. "_Tepat waktu sekali"_ pikirku

Aku meraih ponsel dari dalam tas dan melihat di layar ponselku

Jung Yunho Calling..

" halo.." aku mengangkat telpon setengah berbisik

_" kenapa bisik- bisik seperti itu jawab telponnya? "_

" aku sedang di perpustakaan.. "

_" aigooo.. rajin sekali kamu,__** Nak**__! _" terdengar suara tawa renyah dari seberang telepon.

_" Apa- apaan dia? Baru saja kenal sudah berani meledekku "_ pikirku

_" Hey Changmin, temui aku di parkiran sekarang! "_

" Iya! " aku segera menutup teleponnya dengan kesal.

"_Sudah meledekku, berani- beraninya ia memerintahkanku seenaknya. Kalau bukan karena Chung Jae hyung, aku tidak akan mau menjadi manager tim akustik ini." _Batinku

.

.

Pertama kali aku mendengar suara Yunho di telepon, aku sudah tahu kalau suaranya sangat merdu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau suaranya akan membuatku terus terngiang- ngiang di kepalaku. Bahkan saat latihan pun, mataku seperti tak ingin berkedip melihat Yunho.

Aku bahkan sudah tidak mengidolakan Chung Jae hyung lagi semenjak aku mengenal Yunho. Ia sangat berbakat. Bukan hanya karena suaranya yang merdu, tapi ia juga bisa memainkan alat- alat musik serta menciptakan lagu.

Semua benakku kini hanya terisi oleh Yunho. Suaranya, wajahnya, candanya, tawanya, benar- benar membuatku rindu dengannya.

Bagaimana ini?

Sepertinya, aku benar- benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Ini tidak benar. Ini harus dihentikan. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya.

Lagipula, siapa aku? Aku sungguh bukan apa- apa jika dibanding dengan Yunho yang memiliki segalanya.

Setiap hari Yunho bergonta- ganti mobil sportnya ke kampus. Sementara aku? Hanya menggunakan sepeda motor bututku yang sering aku tinggal di kampus karena mogok.

Yunho popular, baik di kalangan pria maupun wanita. Sementara aku? Aku sama sekali tidak pandai bergaul dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku.

.

.

Aku bersyukur karena akhirnya lomba akustik sudah berakhir. Dan aku bisa terbebas dari tugasku sebagai manager tim akustik.

Akhirnya, aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Karena sekarang, kami tidak mempunyai urusan apapun.

Drrrrt drrtttt drttttt

Ponselku bergetar. Kulihat layar ponselku

_My Yunho Calling.._

Ya, sejak aku menyadari kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho, aku merubah namanya di ponselku.

" halo.. "

_" halo Changmin.. cepat ke lapangan basket sekarang! " _ Yunho langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Aku memang sering kesal akan sikapnya yang selalu memerintahku seenaknya. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, aku selalu menurutinya.

Dengan langkah enggan aku menuju lapangan basket.

Dari kejauhan kulihat Yunho berlari menghampiriku. Lengkap dengan seragam basket kampusku.

" Changmin.. dukung aku yaa.. " ucapnya sambil terengah- engah di hadapanku

" Hyung! Jadi kamu memerintahku untuk datang ke sini hanya untuk mendukungmu?"

Yunho mengangguk cepat.

Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

" Hyung! Kita sudah tidak ada urusan apa- apa lagi! Urusan lomba akustik sudah selesai.. Aku bukan managermu lagi sekarang! Jadi berhenti untuk perintah- perintah aku seenaknya! Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi..."

Senyumannya mendadak hilang.

" Changmin..." ia menatapku lembut. Aku tidak tahu apa arti tatapannya itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku tahu kalau Yunho memperlakukan semua temannya seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak akan lemah hanya karena ia menatapku lembut. "... Changmin, maafkan aku kalau aku mengganggumu.. Tapi.. " kini ia menatapku sayu.

" tapi apa hyung? "

"..."

" hyung!"

" ah.. tidak apa- apa.." ia mengacak- acak lembut rambutku. Tersenyum lembut dan menatapku hangat. Kemudian berbalik kembali menuju lapangan.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu Yunho lagi. Karena memang kami beda jurusan. Jadi kecil kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya.

Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang hilang dalam kehidupanku.

Aku merasa hampa.

Aku merindukan Yunho.

Di tempat kumpul jurusannya, kantin, dan lapangan basket, aku tidak juga melihatnya.

Dan aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke singgasanaku. Perpustakaan.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam tas. Kulihat lagi pesan- pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho padaku. Mulai dari perintah- perintahnya untuk menemuinya, sampai lelucon- lelucon konyol yang ia sampaikan.

Aku memegang dada kiriku.

SAKIT!

Sakit sekali rasanya. Rasa hampa menghimpit jantungku. Membuatku sesak bernafas.

_"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh selemah ini" _batinku

Aku pun bangkit dari kursiku dan...

"HYUNG!" pekikku kaget.

Dia di sini. Di hadapanku sekarang. Nyatakah ini?

" shhh..." ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku " ... kamu tahu peraturan di sini kan Changmin..dilarang berisik!"ucapnya sambil berbisik dan terkekeh ringan.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Tak ada orang satupun. Mungkin karena memang ini masih jam kuliah.

" apa yang kamu lakukan di sini hyung? "

Yang ditanya malah duduk dengan santai. "... mencarimu.. "jawabnya santai sambil menatapku hangat.

Aku kembali duduk. Tiba- tiba saja lututku lemas.

" Changmin.. " Yunho merapatkan bangkunya di sampingku

" hyung.. jangan ganggu aku lagi.. "ucapku lirih sambil menunduk lemah. Aku meremas lututku. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Walaupun di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya.

" Changmin.. " jemarinya meraih wajahku, menghadapkannya ke wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya jarak di antara wajah kami menipis. Dan bibir kami menyatu.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Bisa kurasakan bibirnya yang lembut menekan bibirku. Lidahnya menyapu bibirku lembut.

Bibirnya kini mulai memagut lembut bibir bawahku bergantian dengan bibir atasku.

Perasaanku benar- benar membuncah ketika ia melumat bibirku dengan rakus. Hingga akupun terbawa suasana dan lawan memagut bibirnya, melumat bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva. Sampai akhirnya lidahnya berhasil menginvasi rongga mulutku. Dan aku semakin terbuai dalam ciuman panas kami.

Hingga akhirnya kami terpaksa melepas ciuman itu untuk mengais oksigen dari udara sekitar.

" maaf Changmin.. jika aku selalu mengganggumu.. aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu.. sungguh.. " Yunho menatapku serius, bisa kulihat kesungguhan di matanya. "... aku hanya... tidak ingin jauh darimu.. maaf.. mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mengganggumu.." Yunho berdiri dan hendak meninggalkanku.

Namun kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"hyung.." aku menarik tangannya. Aku bangkit dan memeluknya. Aku sungguh tak bisa jauh darinya. "..maafkan aku hyung.. kamu tidak pernah menggangguku.. justru aku senang ada di dekatmu.. aku...aku..." air mataku mulai membasahi bahunya, dan ia mengusap lembut punggungku. "..aku mencintaimu, hyung.."

"aku juga mencintaimu, Changmin.." ia melepaskan pelukan kami. Menatapku dan tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya ia mencium keningku.

.

.

**`nanachan**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kalo typo, dan alurnya berantakan..

Soalnya sebenernya ini ceritanya panjang banget, tapi aku singkat- singkat, potong sana, potong sini supaya jadi one shot.

Terilhami kisah seorang manusia -gak perlu disebut lah yaa siapa orangnya, gak akan kenal juga- dengan kisah romantis yang ringan-ringan aja.

Aku juga izin pinjem nama yaah ke pasukan orange, pinjem nama aslinya Junjin oppa -Park Chung Jae- di awal cerita, cuman buat ngasih daftar nama yang ada nama sama nomor telepon Yunho aja kok ^.^

Last, mohon reviewnyaaa reader-saaaaaan


End file.
